The present invention is related to esters, particularly esters useful as plasticizers in polymers such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
Plasticizers for use in PVC are described in chapter 5 of H. A. Sarvetnick's book "Polyvinyl Chloride," V. Nostrand Publishing Co., 1969. U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,453 to W. L. Semon is an early patent disclosing the production of rubbery gels by combining an organic solvent, such as an ester, with PVC. Although plasticizers are used in polymers other than PVC, it has been said that PVC applications consume approximately 80% of the total plasticizer production.
In accordance with 1966 statistics as reported in the aforementioned Sarvetnick reference, dioctylphthalates are the most widely used plasticizers for PVC.
Triethanolmethane has been disclosed as a reactant to prepare 1-methylquinuclidinium hydroxide, Chem. Listy, Vol. 50, p. 1624-9 (1956) by R. Luker et al, Univ. of Prague. However, triesters of triethanolmethane do not appear to have been disclosed, nor the use of such triesters in PVC as a plasticizer.